In a mobile communication network, the core network connects with a radio network controller in a radio access network, and the radio network controller controls several node Bs. The radio access network includes one or more radio network subsystems, each of which is a subnet within the access network and has a radio network controller and one or more node Bs. The radio network controller is a network element responsible for controlling radio resource in the access network, and the main function of node B is to process the air interface physical layer as well as some basic operations of radio resource management. When a user equipment establishes communication relationship with several radio network controllers, these radio network controllers connect with each other though Iur interface, and then, the radio network controller which connects the user equipment with the core network is referred to as a service radio network controller, and the radio network controller which offers signaling and data transmission for the user equipment but does not connect the user equipment with the core network is referred to as a drift radio network controller; and the drift radio network controller is also responsible for transferring the support capability of its administrative cell of node B to the service radio network controller.
In the existing system technology optimization, in order to improve the quality of user's experience and the system throughput, uplink introduces the technology of high speed packet access which uses the Enhanced-Dedicated Channel (E-DCH) that can apply with two transmission intervals: 2 ms and 10 ms respectively. Node B can only supports 10 ms transmission interval. Therefore, for the user equipment supporting the E-DCH 2 ms transmission interval, the function of 2 ms transmission interval can only be normally used with cooperation of node B supporting E-DCH 2 ms transmission interval to obtain higher packet speed. A radio network controller should at first judge whether node B supports E-DCH 2 ms transmission interval or not to make a right decision when it determines whether to use the E-DCH 2 ms transmission interval or not.